


The Dragon Prince Requests

by Flower_SystemMadness20



Series: Requests [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20
Summary: Guess who's back with another one? Me, it's me... Anyway, welcome to my requests for TDP!!!Feel free to request anything as long as it's not porn, incest, child/adult or fetishy! Thank you, and enjoy...Ratings are specific to each chapter.Requests: OPEN
Relationships: Amaya & Kazi (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Janai & Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Virgil

This is the requests page, so post any requests here and I'll try to get round to them eventually!

Anyway, feel free to request anything as long as it's not porn, incest, child/adult or fetishy!!! Thank you, and enjoy!


	2. Am I really here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon ⚧️ on Ao3:
> 
> Hi! Plz can I request something involving Kazi? They're a bean who doesn't get enough love and tbh that's a shame... I've been dissociating a lot more recently, so maybe something like that??? If you can make that work for them then sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, but this is probably gonna be a WIP for a while! I just really didn't know how to finish it and I didn't want to leave you hanging-

Time was passing. How much time? How long for? Kazi didn't know.

Their studies and work with the human general had all swirled together into a jumble of foggy memories, and they couldn't tell what had happened last week or earlier that day.

Whatever day it was...

Days were strange... Why 24 hours? Why was an hour 60 minutes long? And a minute 60 seconds???

Days...

They were aware of something happening near them. Amaya and Janai was there.

Had they been talking? Kazi paused.

Both women were staring at them, but they couldn't bring themself to ask why.

"-zi. Kazi?"

They blinked.

"Hm?"

"You're spacing out again."

"Apologies, what did I miss?" Said a voice vaguely like their own.

~~~~~

Amaya and Janai exchanged looks. Something was definitely wrong with them.

Janai had noticed behaviour like this for over a week, but at first she ignored it, as she knew just how busy they were.

Maybe they just hadn't got much sleep... Or they were getting stressed about studying...

Amaya, on the other hand, was fairly certain she knew what was wrong.

She had seen this before, in soldiers who had nearly died in battle and came home with scars both physical and emotional.

"Kazi?" She signed.

They didn't respond immediately.

"Yes?" They signed slowly, and she noticed it was only a small movement.

"Are you feeling okay?"

They paused, blinked and said "huh?" They didn't sign either that or equivalent.

Amaya looked at Janai.

"-nk she said are you okay?"

Janai stepped forward and put a hand on their shoulder, saying something that Amaya couldn't read.

The interpreter seemed surprised by the initial touch, and after she spoke, they said "No, no... I'm okay... I can stay."

Amaya signed "Clearly that isn't true. What's wrong?"

Without raising their hands too much, they joined their thumbs and forefingers together, forming a sort of two-link chain. Then, they moved their hands away from each other.

She definitely knew this sign. Dissociate.

Janai looked at her, and back at Kazi, who hadn't said anything.

"You still didn't say what's wrong."

"Dissociation.... Happens sometimes..."

Amaya read what each of them said, watching their lips move in the same way she always did. There was a pause.

"What...?"

This time, they focused on the sign as well as the word, and that helped them slightly.

"


End file.
